onmforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sport
The Sport section of ONM is unlike any other. Althought the section is supposed to cover a wide range of sports, all conversation ends up being on three specific sports, football, Formula 1 and Wrestling. It is debatable whether you can call the last one a Sport, but it remains popular anyway. A wide range of users visit the sport section, with a close knit group among each sport which know each other well. Football dominates the section, with over 80% of the threads in the forum being football related. This is because everyone likes to slate Chelsea and Manchester City because they are jealous because they can afford shoes for their players. The section is also host to a few games which use real life sporting events. Most of these however, are never maintained for an extended period of time, especially the football ones, Since 2010, two of these games have survived a longer peroid of time, these being Fantasy F1 and Wrestling Prediction Game. Notable Threads: General Football Discussion - This thread has become the hub of football discussion since 2009. Before this, football discussion has occured in a seperate thread for each news article Formula One Thread - Created by our resident Motorsport lover D.J, the Formula One Thread has become the hub for F1 discussion for several years over the course of the Forum's lifespan. This is mainly filled by DJ saying Herman Tilke tracks are the Devils Spawn and R35 declaring his undying love for Robert Kubica in the vain hope he is a member of ONM. The ONM F1 Community has evolved over the years, with several memebers coming and going and it remains a tight knit group. The thread is usually used to discuss news stories in F1 and the last race. However, it is clearly in the wrong forum as Formula One is not a real sport. The ONM Wrestling Thread - This long running thread is the hub of Wrestling Conversation. Wrestling fans give their views and discuss the latest PPVs and Smackdowns/RAWs/etc. Fantasy F1 - This thread was created in 2010 after TheAPERSON felt that Formula 1 activity was limited in the forum. It has become the most successful Sports game, finishing it's first season and creating demand for a second. It is well liked among the ONM F1 community. Notable teams include Laguz-Prescott, DFR Renault, A-Grade, MACACACALAREN and Panasonic NB Renault Wrestling Prediction Game - This has also remained a popular game among the community. It is updated around each PPV and the users have to predict who will win each match. Club Threads - These threads concentrate soley on discussion of their respecitve clubs. A lot of these do not last for very long, but the three most active threads at the moment are the Arsenal, Chelsea and Liverpool thread. There IS a contingent of Manchester United fans on the forum but any United threed no longer lasts for an extended period of time. The departure of Cristiano Ronaldo from the club has probably not helped it's cause.